H y p e r b a l l a d (can't scape)
by Liebheart
Summary: Y corres, huyes, tanto y como tu cuerpo te lo permite, ignorando que soy una sombra hambrienta y que siempre te encontraré. [Johan centric!][Twincest][OTPCrack]
**Disclaimer:** TodoMonster incluido sus personajes, le pertenecen a Naoki Urasawa.

 **Pairing:** Johan/Anna.

 **ALERT:** Spoilers  & Twincest soft.

* * *

 **H _yperballad._**

.

.

 _02:15_

 _,_

 _,_

Giró lentamente del pomo de la puerta, el contacto es frio y agradable para mi piel cálida, las yemas de mis dedos bordean el metal del mismo y se contraen ante la fuerza impuesta en la acción. Por consecuencia la puerta de caoba oscura se abre, permitiéndome ingresar sigilosamente hacia los adentros de tan espaciosa habitación.

El número de la puerta: 75, sonreí suavemente todo marchaba según lo estimado, podría casi vanagloriarme de mi éxito calculado. Mis pies pisaban la atmósfera viciada por el perfume de la dalia somnífera, aspirando, expandiendo mis pulmones y llenándome de tan exquisito aroma invasor. La respiración ajena me invitaba a remojar mis labios sedientos en el oasis ofrecido, pero aquello era algo maliciosamente ilícito.

Por la lentitud de mis minutos de miseria y decadencia, permanezco plantado sobre la alfombra azul a distancia prudencial, la forma en la que te miro, es insano. Irracional y ensimismado en la imagen etérea, mis pies fluyen con la velocidad de un suspiro, rodeando la cama que te sirve de soporte por las noches, la que soporta tu cuerpo liviano y el de alguien más.

Las ventanas azuladas estaban cerradas, mientras los abanicos de tus ojos se removían algo inquieto. El silencio siempre había sido mi mejor amigo, por lo que en este día no ha de faltar. Tome asiento en el sillón, rojo aterciopelado, embriagante sensación ascendía por el tacto de mis dedos finos, por un momento la fantasía electrizante escarbo hacia mis adentros, en el centro más oscuro. En un rincón de penumbra y fragmentos de un amor escalofriante, aún más del que cualquiera te pueda llegar a profesar.

Si pudiera mantenerte, así como ahora, encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, dormida, sería tan macabro y extasiaste al mismo tiempo. Pero eso es solo un lóbrego pensamiento , uno más que se escapa de la caja que _nunca debe abrirse_ , al menos no para ti.

¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan preciosa?, _¿cómo puedes vivir sin mí?_ Esto se estaba volviendo un _(mal)_ hábito hasta que despertaras de tu sueño empíreo. Acaso, ¿podría ser yo él dueño de tu utopía más profunda _(intima)_ alguno de estos días?

Y más te veo y más me pierdo en mis moralejas de cuento y sueño con sueños de sueños descarriados, porque soy yo el dueño de tu respiración, de tu piel y de esos ojos idénticos a los míos.

Pero ahí estas tú, buscando la aprobación de todos, la simpatía de todos y me rompes de a poco y muy rápidamente. Quiero congelarte _(cautivarte)_ tal y como estas, eternamente en una supremacía sin fin.

Eres como un pajarito batiendo sus alas coloridas, buscando de flor en flor eso que siempre se te ha negado, amor verdadero. Algo que yo siempre te he ofrecido, algo un poco menos que puro pero ciertamente complejo con alma de pecador, de diablo disfrazado.

Y corres, huyes, tanto y como tu cuerpo te lo permite, ignorando que soy una sombra hambrienta y que siempre te encontraré. Así te escondas en un mundo de algodón y sueños gratos con personajes nuevos e ilusiones nacientes. Aun así pronto, las caras se distorsionaran y el mundo soñado te será poco, pobre y carente de emoción, entonces yo estaré ahí, en la cima de la montaña más alta, tendiéndote una mano, sonriendo cual demonio interno, el mío, _el de ambos_.

Nunca estarás sola, porque yo siempre diré tu nombre en la penumbra como ahora:

 _Anna._

Tus sentidos te alertan y tus vidrios azules se despejaran mostrando su iris intenso. El pajarito extiende sus alas pero la sombra ya se habrá alejado, dejando la puerta de la jaula momentáneamente abierta.

A la distancia los resonar de sus pasos se pierde en la gravedad cero lunar, el camino cuesta abajo es largo después de todo.

.

.

06:35.

,

,

* * *

Tal vez escuchar Bjork y leer fics de Monster me haga mal, o tal vez no del todo.

Johan, amor, puedes venir a visitarme cuantas veces quieras, lastima que no soy Anna~Meh.

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
